Safe and Sound: A Klaine Love Story
by ioweyou
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Im an avid reader of these so please review! Next chapter should be up tonight!
1. Chapter 1

"Safe and Sound"

A Blaine and Kurt Drama, Angst, and Romantic story

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he saw his true love fall to the ground. Blood. Gushing from his side.

'Oh god no. please please PLEASE'

Chapter One: Walking Away

Blaine POV

I wish there was a way to explain how I felt. Angry. Sad. Upset. Scared. Scared of the future and what it held for me. Alone.

_Flashback_

Text:

_Kurt3: hey we need to talk. It's important…_

_Blaineey Bear: Okay babe, where?_

_Kurt3: Your place. Be there in 10._

Kurt walked up and rang the bell.

"Coming!" he could hear Blaine inside. Jesus what is he doing to them.

"Hey Baby!" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek

Kurt closed his eyes trying to lock the moment into his mind so it would never leave.

He walked through the door and motioned Blaine to come sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Blaine, completely Naïve to what was about to unfold before him.

"I've been thinking. About a lot of stuff Blaine…" Oh god. Here we go.

"About what stuff…. Kurt. What's going on? Are you sick?"

"No... Blaine. I'm, I'm, and I'm straight…." Oh shit.

Blaine sat there. Staring. Staring at his love. His only life crumbling because the words "I'm straight" just fell out of his mouth. KURTS mouth for god's sake.

"Damn it Blaine say something!"

"Who." Was all Blaine said….

"Rachel…." Kurt could feel the sourness come out but he had come to the realization that he was in love with his best friend.

Blaine thought for a minute. Should he kick him out? Should he be kind? He didn't know…

"Get out." Blaine mumbled under his breath

"What... Blaine I still lo-"

"Don't you DARE say that to me Kurt Hummel. Get out of my fucking house. NOW!"

Kurt got up and walked silently over to the door. As he looked over on the counter he saw a velvet box sitting on the counter. He looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Blaine….." Tears streamed down Blaine's face

"Get… OUT!"

And with that, Kurt stepped out and didn't turn around.

_End Flashback_

When explaining a break up to someone is probably the easiest and hardest thing a person ever has to do in their life. It means saying to someone "Yeah we ended it. It was mutual" Except, with Kurt, no one will BELIEVE that it was mutual. Everyone knew I was going to purpose. Tomorrow actually. I'm not mad, so to say that Kurt is "straight" (Which, I Don't believe) I'm mad that it's with Rachel. Who is with Finn. I wonder if she broke his heart too. Just like Kurt broke mine.

I decided that I needed to call someone. Anyone.

"Hello?" Sam said as he picked up.

Blaine and Sam had gotten closer through high school and had become best friends during college, as they both went to NYU.

"Sam… Kurt…(sob) Broke..(sob)"

"HE WHAT?" Sam screamed into the phone. "Hang on lemme get puck and Finn on the line"

A few minutes later all 4 of the boys were conversing about breakups.

"Rachel walked in and said we were through… After 6 years. Done. Now I understand. What I don't get is that Kurt is my BROTHER. Even if we aren't blood related." Finn said

The boys could hear how muggy his voice was and that he had indeed been crying. It was obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Once gone

After getting off the phone with the boys, Blaine went back to his room. He looked around at all the pictures of him and Kurt. Prom, Graduation, Nationals, Glee club. He put on his coat and went down to the nearest storage unit to pick up some boxes.

As he walked down the street, the cold air hit him. 'Winter was Kurt's favorite season' he thought and then proceeded to lose it on the side walk. Tears streaming down his face as walked down the side walk.

"Are you okay?" Asked a stranger. Blaine looked up to see Sebastian. "Blaine Anderson? Is that you?" His gleaming eyes were scheming how to get him in bed. To be honest, Blaine needed someone. Anyone right now.

"Yeah, just a little lonely. Kurt left me today."

"Oh Blaine… I'm sorry…."

"Yeah. Hey do you, uh, want to come back to my apartment? To, um, have coffee?"

'Oh Blaine, you just wanna get in my pants. And I'm fine with that' Thought Sebastian.

"Sure!"

The boys started walking back and Blaine kept throwing playful glances at Sebastian who kept winking at him. As they reached the apartment, Sebastian kept reaching and grabbing Blaine's leg and squeezing it as they walked in comfortable silence.

"I need to get my keys…" Blaine said as Sebastian leaned him up against the door.

"Let me" Just then Sebastian reached into Blaine's back pocket and grabbed his keys, but not before he squeezed his ass first

"Mhhmmm Blaine even in high school you had a nice ass. Now it's probably even better." Sebastian breathed seductively into his ear.

"Hurry Sebastian" Blaine could feel the tightness in his front swelling with excitement.

Sebastian got the keys in the door and pushed Blaine inside, throwing his coat on the ground.

Blaine pushed his lips onto Sebastian's hungrily, slipping his tongue into the warm, soft, entrance.

Sebastian reached up and unbuttoned Blaine's button down and yanked it off.

"Damn Blaine. Work out for Ku-"

"Don't. Say. His. Name" Blaine growled into Sebastian's ear.

Blaine pushed him off realizing what he was doing.

"Sebastian… I can't do this. Not now. I'm so sorry…" Blaine ran his fingers through his lose curls

"It's okay babe. Just call me when you're ready."

With that, Sebastian took out a business card and left it on the table.

'What the hell was I thinking?' Blaine thought to himself as he picked up the business card and copied the number into his phone. Blaine was less than shocked to see that Sebastian was a striper.


End file.
